The Uzumaki Clan
by SeanSalazar
Summary: Was sakura right when she said Naruto was the way he was because he had no family...Let's find out shall we. Read it...just do it. You'll be surprised


I was at work one day and I was thinking about Naruto to kinda pass the time. (My job doesn't really require me to think too much so I can kinda let my mind wander a lot) So I got to thinking about Sakura's words from I think episode two or three maybe, when she said Naruto was the way he was because he had no family. I slightly disagree with that. So I decided that I would write a fanfic about a Naruto that still had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him but had a family that loved him to help him deal. Now I know that it's not a very original idea, but for the most part I'm gonna try to do some things that no one else has done. You'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy. I'm gonna try to make it into an episodic format that tells the story of Naruto and his family from birth to…well whenever I decided to stop. Some will be multi parters, some will be standalone.

* * *

Chapter One

Izumi Uzumaki stared at the black markings on the stomach of her new born son with a sense of dread so heavy it made her want to vomit. She was barely even listening as Sarutobi was attempting to explain just what had happened. In actuality she knew all to well what had happened. The only words she had needed to hear were 'Arashi is dead' to know exactly what had transpired.

Three Hours earlier…

She had gone into labor a bit earlier than had been expected, which worried Arashi. She had taken it all in stride however. What did worry her, was the pain. She thought that she was used to the pain of labor by now given that she had given birth three times already. In fact it was a running joke in Konoha that no one had ever seen Izumi Uzumaki un-pregnant since she had gotten married. The funniest part was that for some people it was a fact. Izumi didn't mind it though, when they were starting to get serious in their relationship, Both she and Arashi agreed that they wanted a very large family. Izumi had no doubt in her mind that this would not be the last of Arashi's children that she had the love to bear. That was why the pain was beginning to worry her. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe she needed to ease off the baby making for a while. Besides she was only 26 with a 24-year-old husband coming into his prime, there would be plenty of time for more children later. Her doctors had said as much. They had told her that her body had been through far too much stress in such a short time. She need to take a break. If their words hadn't convinced her, this pain did the job. Arashi had the whole thing under control now, he got everything ready and called for the midwives. Izumi had to admit that he was handling things a great deal better than when she first gave birth, but granted he had only been 20 at the time. She still chuckled whenever she remembered how he had fainted after taking one look at her fully dialated.

A sharp spasm of pain from another contraction wiped all thoughts of mirth from her mind however. She started to look around her at Arashi who sat by her side holding her hand and asking the midwives if she should be in so much pain. They told him not to worry and that they knew their job. He took their advice and calmed down a bit, but he couldn't keep the worried look off of his face for too long. Not long after that there was a soft knock at the door to the room. Izumi could tell that it was the timid knock of her youngest daughter Minaho. She was probably worried at the groans of pain she heard from her mother and came to see if she was all right. _The sweet little angel_ Izumi thought. Arashi went to the door to tell her that everything was all right and that she should go wait with her big brother and sister. Once he had done so and was about to turn back inside, she heard the main doors open and someone from the Uzumaki house guard staff shouted something that Izumi couldn't make out. She knew she heard the word 'attack' and could tell that it must not be good from the shocked expressions on the midwives faces. Arashi came back inside and gave her a quick kiss. She tried to ask what was going on, but he told her to focus on giving birth to their little one and that he would be back soon. She nodded and let him go after one more kiss. With that Arashi Uzumaki, the Yondaime Hokage, walked out of the door and into legend.

Present

Izumi held onto her crying newborn baby with a grip tighter than the clutches of death itself. Shedding tears of her own as she did so. The house was silent save for the bawling babe and the sobs of its' three siblings and mother. Arashi Uzumaki, Husband, Father, Hokage, was gone and never coming back. It had been the hardest thing that Izumi had ever done, but she called them all to her bedside and told hem the news herself. She didn't want them getting their information from outside sources. She wanted her children to know exactly what happened and why it did. So, she explained it all in a calm and rational manner. Which turned out to be quite difficult, as she really wanted nothing more than to just sleep and shut it all out. She was weary enough from the labor, let alone the sorrow at knowing that her husband wasn't coming home. She wished she could just fall asleep and wake up from this god-awful nightmare. Her children took it hard, as was expected. Little Minaho bawled almost as loud as her new baby brother did. Her elder sister Lina cried out loudly as well. Kyo, her eldest son, stood quietly. His tears falling freely but sobs held in check. He was the perfect picture of a little man trying to be strong. He looked so much like his father at that moment that Izumi pulled him to her and held onto him for dear life as she cried her heart out. Kyo held her back and made sure not to move until he was sure that she would be all right. All the while he gazed with wonder at the other boy in her arms. His little brother whom his father had sealed the great Kyuubi Kitsune within. Kyo took in every aspect of him from his head to his toes. He gazed long and hard at the boys face, seeing the three short scars on each cheek that looked like whiskers, but more importantly, seeing the bright blue eyes of his father. The same eyes that he and his sisters shared. At that moment the baby looked up towards Kyo and preformed the most amazing feat that his elder, brown haired, brother had ever seen in his life…he grinned. Now, that may not seem so amazing, but it wasn't just some ordinary grin. It was a grin that seemed to shout out… 'I don't have a clue who you are, but I like you!'

Kyo's heart melted on the spot, and he swore that from that day forward he would suffer no pain to befall his young brother and would live to make his all his dreams come true. After all, he was the man of not only the house now, but the whole clan as well. He would have to be strong for his family and show the village that the Uzumaki clan was still not one to be trifled with.

All that would come later though. Right now, all that any of them could do was mourn.

* * *

Okay, so what do you think so far...good...crap...crap...right I knew it crap right...Oh I guess I should stop writing it right now...oh well it was a good idea...and I had some good ideas for what would happen next ...but you guys don't care. 

If I wasn't making it obvious enough, I want reviews...lots of them...flames are laughed at, Why you ask? Because I just don't give a #$...you sure you guys don't want breakfast? Haha, I love that show.


End file.
